1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a meshing-type engagement device that connects two members to be capable of torque transmission by dog teeth meshing with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-98459 (JP 2014-98459A) discloses a meshing-type engagement device that is configured to connect a clutch hub and a clutch ring to each other by a cylindrical sleeve meshing with the clutch hub which is connected to a rotary shaft and the clutch ring which is connected to an output shaft to be capable of torque transmission. This meshing-type engagement device is configured to switch between engagement and release by the sleeve being moved in an axial direction by an actuator. When the meshing-type engagement device is engaged, the sleeve is moved to a position achieved immediately before the sleeve and the clutch ring mesh with each other, and then the sleeve is temporarily stopped. Then, the sleeve is moved to be allowed to mesh with the clutch ring. Hemispherical projection portions are formed in the sleeve and the clutch ring. The projection portions are formed at a position of contact in a case where the sleeve and the clutch ring rotate relative to each other with the sleeve moved to the position achieved immediately before the beginning of the meshing between the sleeve and the clutch ring. Accordingly, whether or not the sleeve is moved to the position achieved immediately before beginning to mesh with the clutch ring is determined by a stroke sensor detecting the projection portions being in contact with each other and the sleeve being pushed back.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-285448 (JP 2007-285448 A) discloses a transmission in which a friction-type engagement device is disposed on the upstream side of a power transmission path and a meshing-type engagement device is disposed on its downstream side. This transmission is configured to set a predetermined gear by engaging the meshing-type engagement device after releasing the friction-type engagement device and then engaging the friction-type engagement device. This friction-type engagement device is engaged by a friction plate being pressed by a piston. The piston is configured to be moved to a position between the position of the piston where the friction-type engagement device is in a so-called half-engaged state and the position of the piston where the friction-type engagement device is in a state of complete release when the friction-type engagement device is temporarily released as described above. The position of the piston is detected by a stroke sensor.